Lady
English Etymology From lavedi, from hlǣfdīġe, originally literally ‘loaf-kneader’. Pronunciation * , * * * Noun # The mistress of a household. # A woman of breeding or higher class, a woman of authority. #: "I would like the dining room to be fully set by tonight; would you do so?" "Yes, my '''lady'".'' # The feminine of lord. # A polite term referring to a woman. #: Please direct this lady to the soft furnishings department. #* Usage note: also used by children as a general term for an adult female (e.g. There's some lady at the library who will give you a library card and then you can borrow one of those books too.) # (ladies; in plural only) A polite form of address to women #: Ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to ... #: Follow me, ladies! #* Usage note: The equivalent form of address to one woman is madam or ma'am. # (singular) A highly colloquial and/or impolite form of address to a woman. #: Hey, lady, move your car! # (ladies' or ladies) Toilets intended for use by women. # An affectionate term for one's wife or girlfriend. #: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks...? It is my '''lady', O it is my love!'' -Romeo and Juliet # a queen (the playing card) # (attributive) (with a professional title) Who is a woman. #: A lady doctor. Derived terms * bag lady * charlady * dragon lady * the First Lady * forelady * gray lady * ladies and gentlemen * lady's bedstraw * lady's eardrop * lady's laces * lady's man * lady's mantle * lady's slipper * lady's thistle * lady's thumb * lady abbess * lady beetle * lady bird/lady-bird/ladybird * Lady Bountifel * lady bug/lady-bug/ladybug * Lady Campbell * lady chapel * ladyclock * lady crab * Lady Day * lady fern/lady-fern * lady's finger * ladyfinger * lady friend * Lady Godiva * lady-in-waiting * lady killer, lady-killer, ladykiller * ladylike * ladylove * Lady Macbeth strategy * Lady McLeod * lady of pleasure * lady of the house * lady of the night * lady or tiger * ladyship * lady smock * landlady * leading lady * lollipop lady * lunch lady/lunch-lady/lunchlady * m'lady/malady/milady * naked lady * no way to treat a lady * old lady * one fat lady * Our Lady * painted lady * Pink Lady/pink lady * saleslady * Tupperware lady * two fat ladies * saleslady * white lady * young lady * Translations * Armenian: տանտիկին (tantikin) * Irish: * Latin: * Old English: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: baintighearna * Serbo-Croatian: , * Spanish: * Swahili: * Afrikaans: dame * Arabic: * Breton: itron * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Cornish: arloedhes * Czech: * Dutch: * French: * German: * Greek: κυρία (kuria) * Irish: bean uasal , bantiarna * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Latin: * Manx: benchiarn * Old English: , , , * Polish: , * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: bean-uasal , baintighearna , bana-mhorair * Spanish: , * Welsh: arglwyddes , boneddiges * Afrikaans: haar ladyskap edele * Breton: itron * Cornish: arloedhes * Dutch: * French: , * German: , , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Latin: * Manx: benchiarn * Old English: , , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: baintighearna * Spanish: * Welsh: * Afrikaans: dame * Arabic: (sayyída) , (sayyidáti) (my lady), (ʼustāḏa) , , , * Armenian: * Breton: itron * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: * French: * German: Dame , meine Dame , * Hebrew: גברת /ge'veret/ * Hungarian: Hölgy * Irish: bean uasal * Italian: , * Japanese: 奥様 (おくさま, okusama), , * Latin: * Polish: * Russian: госпожа (gospožá) , дама (dáma) , мадам (madám) , сударыня (sudárynja) (obsolete) * Scottish Gaelic: bean-uasal * Spanish: , * Telugu: మహిళ (mahila) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: damestoilet * German: Damentoilette * Hungarian: hölgyek, női mosdó, női WC * Japanese: * Russian: References * Weisenberg, Michael (2000) The Official Dictionary of Poker. MGI/Mike Caro University. ISBN 978-1880069523 See also * lord * gentleman * ladies' room * broad ---- French Etymology From Noun # lady (wife of a lord; important woman) ---- Italian Etymology From Noun # lady (wife of a lord; important woman) zh-min-nan:lady cs:lady de:lady et:lady el:lady es:lady fa:lady fr:lady gd:lady ko:lady io:lady it:lady kn:lady kk:lady sw:lady ku:lady lo:lady li:lady hu:lady ml:lady my:lady nl:lady ja:lady no:lady oc:lady pl:lady pt:lady ru:lady simple:lady fi:lady ta:lady te:lady th:lady tr:lady vi:lady zh:lady